Music of the Heart
by Tigre Blanco
Summary: I went through my old songfics, fixed them up a bit, and am reposting them as one big story. What fun!
1. Angel Standing By

Disclaimer: I do not own Yu-Gi-Oh or the song Angel Standing By, which is by Jewel.

****

Angel Standing By

All through the night I'll be standing over you.

Yami sat looking out the window onto the darkened street, lit only by the street lamp near by. Next to his chair was little Yugi, dreaming the night away. Yami turned away

from the window to look at him.

All through the night I'll be watching over you

"What are you dreaming of aibou?" Yami said aloud to himself as he watched his companion sleep. He could always find out if he wanted to, but he didn't really care to much at the moment.

And through bad dreams I'll be there.

Yugi thrashed out in his sleep, crying helplessly, alarming Yami somewhat.

"No, grandpa……."

Holding your hand, telling you everything is alright.

Yami shook the little one till he awoke crying.

"Hush aibou. Everything is okay now."

"I dreamed….I dreamed…that grandpa was dying!"

"It's okay Yugi, he's alive and well, sleeping in his room right now."

And when you cry I'll be there.

"I dreamed that it was my fault. That grandpa died because of me."

Telling you you are nothing less than beautiful.

"You know that won't happen Yugi. You are not so careless as that. You love grandpa and would not intentionally do anything to harm him."

"Yeah, but…."

"No buts, aibou. You are tired. You are needing much rest."

Yugi nodded and climbed back into bed, and Yami tucked in the covers. Once he was sure that Yugi was asleep, Yami returned to his seat by the window.

So don't you worry; I'm your angel standing by


	2. Dust in the Wind

Disclaimer: I don't own them. I don't own the song. These things are pretty annoying to write.

[Yami's thoughts]

****

Dust in the Wind

I close my eyes only for a moment, and the moment's gone.

Yami sat in the park, finally alone for once, contemplating. He laid against a tree, eyes closed, cherishing his time to himself.

All my dreams pass before my eyes in curiosity.

Visions of Egypt filled his mind. His throne, his chambers, his games…

Dust in the wind. All they are is dust in the wind.

Opening his eyes, he realized that he would probably never see his true home ever again. No matter how long he wished, it would never come back to him.

Same old song, just a drop of water in an endless sea.

He stood up and walked along the creek running through the park. As he walked, he thought about the other souls of the Millennium items. Did they ever long for home? Did they ever wish to see their country again?

All we do crumbles to the ground though we refuse to see.

He'd seen pictures in Yugi's textbooks of Egypt today. His heart ached to see the Great Pyramids reduced to rubble.

[Even my own palace, my own home has fallen to time.]

Dust in the wind. All we are is dust in the wind.

Yami sighed deeply and tried to think of other things. Instantly he thought of Duel Monsters. He wondered if that would fade too, leaving him with nothing familiar to his heart.

Don't hang on. Nothing lasts forever but the earth and sky.

He couldn't understand how his Empire had ever come to ruin.

[Five thousand years can change so much.]

It slips away, and all your money won't admit another minute by.

[So this is how the gods reward me. They take away my home, send me to a new world, leave me stranded here, longing for the one place I will ever call home.]

He threw a rock into the creek.

[What do you want? A tribute? A sacrifice? What will it take to send me home?]

Dust in the wind, everything is dust in the wind.

Yami shook out of his homesickness and slowly walked back to the house.

"Where were you?" Yugi asked, concerned for his companion.

"Contemplating."

"Of course. You enjoy thinking, don't you?" Yugi noticed Yami was sitting on the couch, flipping channels on the T.V. He smiled and joined him in watching a history of Ancient Egypt.


	3. It's Not Easy

Disclaimer: I own nothing. Kinda like the guy in the box next to my trashcan.  
  
Author's Note: The beginning takes place after Kaiba's first duel with Yugi. His thoughts kind of get carried away from there. Also, I may have skewered the lyrics a bit, but it fits better with Kaiba's ranting.  
  
It's Not Easy To Be Me  
  
_I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naïve._  
  
I knew I would lose someday. It's been there in the back of my mind. Waiting. The fear started small, but grew bit by bit by each win. I have always feared it.  
  
_I'm just out to find the better part of me._  
  
At the orphanage my cares were few. Take care of Mokuba, look for a good family who will take us both. I was good then. But that good has long since gone, and left me here.  
  
_I'm more than a bird; I'm more than a plane. I'm more than some pretty face beside a train.  
_  
I'm more than a duelist. I'm a brother. Sometimes I forget that. Then everything catches up with me, and I lose hold of my primary goal, to be a good brother.  
  
_It's not easy to be me._  
  
I have to leave. I cannot concentrate. Mokuba will be fine by himself here. He will be looked after until I can return. I lost myself again. I lost who I am. I have to get out of here.  
  
_Wish that I could cry. Fall upon my knees._  
  
How could I lose to him? How? I am the number one duelist in the world. He is a nobody. How? How could he summon Exodia? I didn't lose everything. He took everything.  
  
_Find a way to lie about a home I'll never see._

I've never seen my true parents. Only Kaiba, who was anything but kind. Yet he was kind, to take us in. To let us inherit his fortune. But I must remember, I was not always, nor am I truly, a Kaiba.  
  
_It may sound absurd, but don't be naïve._  
  
It's weird to think that way. Even though almost as far back as I can remember I have been known as 'Kaiba' I really am not a Kaiba. I am Seto, I think. I don't really know at all anymore.  
  
_Even heroes have the right to bleed._  
  
This loss has gotten to me. I am allowed to lose. I'm just like anyone else on this earth, a human. Humans make mistakes.  
  
_I may be disturbed, but what you won't concede: Even heroes have the right to dream._  
  
Sometimes I wonder what my life could have been like. Had I went away with the first family willing to take me in. Would I be cruel? Would I be kind? Would I have been the former duel monster champion of the world? Sometimes I wish I could live a simple life, without such complications.  
  
_It's not easy to be me._  
  
I wish I could just stop thinking. I am in a peaceful place, a place to rest, yet I cannot stop thinking. Look what you have done to me Yugi. Look at me. I am pathetic. Thinking can save you, but being left alone to your thoughts can tear you apart.  
  
_Up, up and away! Away from me. It's alright. You can all sleep soundly tonight. I'm not crazy or anything.  
_  
I remember a woman at the orphanage told me "You try to do to much." I do do to much. I do to much thinking. Sometimes I wish I could get away from myself. Lately though, all I've wanted was to be away. And I am away. What now?  
  
_I can't stand to fly. I'm not that naïve. Men aren't meant to ride with clouds between their knees._

I new that being ranked number one wouldn't last. There will always be someone better than me. I hate that.  
  
_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet, digging for kryptonite on this one way street._  
  
Yugi only won because of Exodia. That is the only reason. Exodia is my only weakness. Exodia is everyone's weakness. That weakness means nothing.  
  
_I'm only a man in a silly red sheet looking for special things inside of me._  
  
I am really no better than anyone else. Yugi towers above us all with that one monster. The one monster no one had ever summoned. Could I have summoned him? Am I good enough for that?  
  
_It's not easy to be me._


End file.
